Blood Of Brothers
by ErikaKvetaMasek
Summary: It has been two weeks since the events of 'Soul Surivivor' when Castiel brings up a case that will change everyones' lives forever. There will be many a OC in this fic so if you object to them don't read. This fic will be rated M for a reason as violence and sex will be involved (just like the show). Pairings as follows: Dean/OC, Sammifer, Gabriel/OC, Cas/OC.


Blood of Brothers Chapter One: Semper Fortis

"Always Brave"

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters or material belonging to the show Supernatural. This is a fan made story only and just the plot and OC's belong to me.**_

Molecules were interesting structures. So tiny and insignificant by themselves but together, together they bonded into amazing things. They buzzed so fast and quick that it blended from sound to sight and back again. _There's something I should be remembering._ With thought came self and with self came gender, and with that she remembered herself.

_A little girl ran through the trees, her laughter the sound of pure joy. Everywhere she ran there were oak and maple, ivy and moss. She whisked behind a rather old oak and thumped down on her rear stifling her giggles behind her hand. Her dress was a simple thing. A yellow sundress that wasn't too long for running neither too short for play. She sat there with her legs in front of her and her head tipped back; her golden mane fell about her shoulders with a wisp as she regarded the leaves above her with intelligent steel eyes. The sunlight filtered through the leaves letting her see the intricate veins that made up each one. She sighed and sent a quick thought skyward '__**God, if you're there please don't take my mummy from me'.**_

_A young teenager sat in a putrid green chair staring blankly at the posters in front of her. Her eyes reflecting, for the moment, nothing but numbness. A dull grey where there was once brilliant chrome. Her t-shirt was rumpled from countless hugs and pats on the shoulder. Her jeans were well worn and obviously used. The high tops she wore seemed as though they were going to fall apart at the seams but defied logic and were still wearable. Suddenly a sharp noise penetrated her lack of feeling. Footsteps approached but she ignored them in favor of the brightly colored dental health flyers in front of her. As the man spoke liquid filled her eyes and tumbled over on to her cheeks. She tipped her head back against the wall and fought the sobs that wanted to break loose. __**'I told you not to take her. HOW COULD YOU'!**_

_A woman sat at a short mahogany desk. Seated across from her was a charming man in black and tan. He was speaking softly to her in an encouraging manner and slid a stack of papers across the desk. She regarded him with intelligence beyond her years, a look so serious he had no doubts as to her merit. She smiled at him as she signed her name on sheet after sheet but the smile did not reach her eyes. She was signing away the rest of her life after all. She set her mouth in a grim line at the thought. No not her life, her life wasn't her own anymore. Rather it never had been, not since her mother died. The Navy could have her mind, there wasn't much left anyway._

_The structure was small and made of thick concrete. The inside was dark and the two figures in front of it had an air of authority behind them. They stood two feet apart, one short the other tall. One was male and the other was obviously female. Next to them was a long bar that blocked entry to the pier behind it. On this pier was U.S. Navy warships. They stood tall and grey in the water, all in all it was a calm night. Suddenly the male sailor turned to his watch partner and tapped her shoulder. When she turned to him in annoyance he pointed out into the officer's parking babbling concern. Where there had once been only a car or two there now stood three men in suits. They had somehow appeared without the woman and her male counterpart noticing. As these men approached the woman yelled out a command for them to halt and state their intentions. These men did neither so without hesitation she drew her pistol down on them repeating her order with more authority. They halted but then the middle one starting laughing and mumbled something to another who in turn started guffawing. Annoyed and slightly fearful the woman took aim for the nearest ones knee and fired. However instead of the sharp noise she was expecting she heard a click. The middle man stopped laughing abruptly and held out his fist, in it were the ammunition that should have been in her nine millimeter hand gun. Before she could attempt to reload the third man raised his hand, which glowed an eerie white. Everything was darkness after that._

Just like that awareness shot through her body and she could feel again. Everywhere from her head to her toes tingled and ached with energy she couldn't identify. She couldn't seem to move either. Had she been able she would have jolted into a sitting position after the memories she just went through. As it was she couldn't even wiggle a finger. She gave a grunt of confusion, there were no restraints keeping her pinned to whatever surface she was stuck on. It seemed simply that a force was keeping her pinned and unmoving. She was able to creak her eyes ever slowly open though and immediately wished she hadn't. Above her prone form was a cracked and debilitated ceiling. The paint was old and faded. It cracked apart in spots almost like something out of Silent Hill. In mimicry of said film there was a symbol etched into the overhead with a substance reminisce of old blood. It was then she realized that the force keeping her pinned was emanating from the sigil on the ceiling.

A scraping screeching noise distracted her from it rather quickly though. With the sound came voices, presumably male, all speaking in hushed tones as they entered the room. None of it made a lick of sense to her though. _'She transferred successfully then'? 'Yes sir and has been empowered with all the grace necessary'_ Transfer? Grace? None of what they were saying made any sense! Their footsteps stopped at the edge of the thin cot she was laying on. She couldn't move her neck otherwise she would have turned her head to look at them. As it was she didn't have to as one leaned over her. It was the middle man from the pier. If she could of she would have snarled at him, instead she was sure her fury showed in her eyes. His surprised her though. In them she saw a glow not quite human and was more scared than angry at the sight. He seemed amused at her reaction and spoke to his compatriots.

"She glows with her new found grace brothers. I am sure Metatron will be pleased when he is free of incarceration", he spoke in a calming voice but there was steel in his tone and posture, "However the need of you to keep her bound is unnecessary". With that he snapped his fingers and the sigil above split with an almighty crack spilling dry wall onto her. As soon as she was able to move she jerked upright almost knocking the man over in the process. The sudden movement brought with it a whole new list of sensation. Energy crackled underneath her skin with untamed force. This same energy she could sense in the men but in not nears as much ferocity. She somehow also could sense several others in the dilapidated building and there was a buzzing sensation between her ears in her brain. With it came babbling voices in a language she did not recognize. They hummed melodiously like instruments and certain tones increased in volume as she stared at the men in front of her in confusion. Each tone seemed to correlate to one of the males in front of her and the one who had cracked the sigil was looking at her with a strange and creepy sort of pride.

"Welcome to the heavenly host Sister. Your service to our lord begins immediately", he intoned in a voice that gave no doubt in her mind that he was serious. She blinked at him and then frowned. She spoke then, her voice cracked and raspy from disuse.

"What the hell are you talking about", she asked incredulously looking at him as if he were insane. The man didn't take kindly to her words and frowned. The men on either side of him looked nervous and fearful instead of smug at that point. He turned furiously to them then and gave her a chance to survey her surroundings. She was in a small room with just the cot she sat on for furniture. It looked to be one of those treatment rooms in an old asylum. Slowly peering over her shoulder she saw a window. Glancing quickly to make sure the men weren't paying attention she eased the window open. It gave way unexpectedly easy for something so old but she didn't have the time to investigate and before they could turn to her she leaped out of it.

This turned out to be a severely bad idea as her body began to freefall down what appeared to be four stories of building. _Well damn there goes my life._ Her immediate thought brought about a lot of angry clanging from the previously light lilting voices in her mind. As she plummeted she felt an itching in her shoulders she couldn't identify. Just before she hit the ground the itching turned to burning and with a flash of light she disappeared.

* * *

'_backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
till I talked to your daddy, he say  
he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin  
then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"  
I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
oh, the times I could reminisce  
'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
only started with a little kiss  
like this!'_

The music blared through the interior of the vehicle at an intense volume but none of the three occupants seemed affected by the noise. The driver stared blankly ahead with grim determination occasionally drumming his fingers along with the beat of the song. The passenger filled the seat with his bulky frame slumped slightly backward in a depressed manner. His forehead was pressed into the glass of the door window and he was looking anywhere but at the driver. The lone figure in the backseat sat rigid almost as if his spine had a rod attached to it. His brilliant cobalt eyes studied the two in the front seats with concern. The tension filling the vehicle was so thick not even the bouncy music was cutting through.

'_seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
and your feet flyin' up in the air  
singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
with your kitty in the middle of the swing  
like you didn't care  
so I took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
and I knowed love was here to stay  
when she told me to'_

The passenger sighed and moved to sit up straight. The driver twitched at the movement and the man in the backseat looked on hopeful for some start of conversation. This was not to be however as the driver simply continued to ignore the passenger side and continue to stare forward at the road in front of him. The man in the passenger seat simply huffed and turned his attention to the newspaper and notebook in his lap. The man in the back slumped in defeat as the chorus started on the stereo.

'_Walk this way _

_Walk this way_

_Walk this way_

_Walk this way _

_Walk this way_

_Walk this way_

_Walk this way_

_Walk this way__  
just gimme a –'_

Suddenly the driver swore and bore down on the breaks hard jerking the vehicle to a stop on the edge of the highway. He violently jabbed at the stereo cutting the music off so that only silence was in the vehicle. The passenger looked at him incredulously while the man in the back simply looked offended at the sudden stop.

"What the hell Dean", the passenger growled at the driver. Dean simply huffed and glared at him turning in his seat to face the other man fully.

"What the fuck are we doing Sam", the other whined back. His posture portrayed his frustration with his companion. To his credit Sam simply sighed and picked up the newspaper rereading the headline for the others apparent benefit.

"Missing Sailors: Their Records No Longer Exist. Seems pretty sketchy to me Dean, and Cas certainly thought it was worth checking out", was the snarky reply the other got. Dean rubbed his face in exasperation and turned to the man in the backseat.

"Seriously Cas? This sounds like a homegrown terrorist attack on the military and that isn't exactly our area", he grumbled sounding for the world like he was describing the weather instead of national news. Cas gave Dean an exasperated look from the backseat startling the other man. Dean had forgotten how emotive and expressive the angel had gotten since he had turned human then back again.

"If it were just that I would not have disturbed you and Sam from determinately pretending the other even exists", he rumbled back angrily, having gotten fed up with their behavior a good couple days ago. What were once good brothers and men he would defend till his last breath had degenerated to a couple of children determined to ignore the other. Both men gave him astonished and dumbfounded looks as if they hadn't realized what their behavior had looked like to the other man. Dean snapped out of it and turned the Impala back onto the highway. As they got back up to normal driving speed they passed a sign:

_Norfolk 5_

* * *

The burning in her shoulder ceased the instant her body made contact with her comforter. She yelped and rolled to the floor with a solid thump and winced at the twinge it caused between her shoulder blades. She sat there for a good long while just looking at the familiar navy color of her bedroom wall in astonishment. _'How in the flying fuck did I go from falling down four stories to being in my bedroom'_ was her first thought, the second one came a second later _'Maybe it was all just a screwed up dream'._ She scrambled to her feet and banged the door open in her haste to get to her study. She rushed over to her laptop and powered it up tapping her feet anxiously through the boot up sequence. _'Come on'._ She thought to herself impatiently. She glanced at the corner of the home screen and felt a sense of dread. The Mid-Watch she had stood with the seaman from the Laboon had been on a Monday night, it was Wednesday. _'Shit'._ Definitely not a dream then. As she got more and more upset at the implications the untamed energy from before raised its ugly head and caused the study light to pop.

She leapt from her seat and stared at it while willing the energy to abate. _'Damn that was spooky'._ If she hadn't known any better she had caused that. She pondered the thought a moment and then walked into the hallway. She stared at the light fixture on the ceiling and willed the energy back; as she did this the light glowed bright to the point of pain before popping just like the one in her study had. _'Shit'_ she thought for the second time. _'Now I'm some sort of telekinetic freak. What did those guys call it again? Oh yeah "Heavenly Host"'._ She snorted at the term. This term in her mind instantly conjured up paintings of the archangels Michael and Gabriel but she dismissed it. _'No way, they turned me into an angel of all things'_. She huffed and went and grabbed for her cell phone in her camo cargo pockets and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it still in place. Then she shuffled her way into the living room to 'phone a friend'. Said friend was a damn spook from over at the NIOC building on the other side of the base. They had met in boot camp only to bump into each other again 4 years later in Norfolk. Not one to let the opportunity slide she had invited the other woman out for dinner and a conversation. One year later they were thick as thieves.

She listened to the dial tone impatiently and hoped the other woman would wake up and answer, granted it was midnight on a Wednesday but still-

"**ELSPETH NEENA CORY, WHERE IN THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WOMAN"!** She ripped the phone from her ear and held it at arm's length hoping to salvage what was left of her sense of hearing. Constant gun fire at shooting ranges had hurt them enough as it is without her friend bellowing at her. What she said next shocked her though.

"**I'VE BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE TRYING TO FIND YOU AND NO ONE ON BASE EVEN REMEMBERS YOUR NAME",** that was freaky and she definitely didn't believe it. Sure she was new but it had been a year and her chief definitely should know who she was by now. She gingerly put the phone back up to her ear to reply.

"Are you sure you asked the right ship? You did accidently go on board the Laboon the other night you know", Elspeth reminded the other hesitantly. She didn't want to start another yelling fit but it needed to be said.

"The Winston S Churchill? Hell yeah I went to the right boat and they had no record of you being on board. The Laboon had no record of the other guy either and when I snuck into my admin to try and find your electronic record it wasn't there". This went from creepy and slightly unbelievable to just downright insane. The Navy's records were maintained not just electronically but physically and somehow the creeps who took her had wiped both. Not to mention the fact that no one remembered her either was weird. It also caused a twinge of hurt somewhere in the vicinity of her heart. She had had friends on that boat and they didn't remember her? She collapsed onto her couch heavily.

"Well damn, there goes 5 plus years of hard work", was her reply. She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line and somehow could feel the others emotions rioting as much as hers. It was weird and when she concentrated that energy from before she could almost see the other in her own apartment wrapped up in a Tardis blanket in front of her T.V. It didn't even occur to her that it was real until the other woman's voice screeched over the line.

"Oi! I don't enjoy psychic peeping you know! When did you get that kind of power anyway"? She snapped back to herself instantly in shock.

"That's much better, now answer the damn question"! Damn Zoe was snippy tonight, then again she had been missing for a couple days and the psychic had always been exceptionally attuned to her. With that she had an idea and pressed forward with the question that had popped into her head.

"Did you feel anything strange coming from me in the days I've been missing", she asked curiously and was rewarded with a huff.

"Almost immediately after you poofed I felt your soul energy wink out and then come back in almost triple, made me think you were on drugs or something", was the reply she got. This only cemented her suspicions that they had transformed her into something and then wiped her-

"HOLY SHIT! I'm about to be out of an apartment", she panicked realizing that if they had been thorough in deleting her electronic identity she no longer had a bank account or money. If the sharp intake of breath was any indication Zoey understood what she meant.

"Pack up all your things and close the lease, if it's still there", Zoe paused thinking about the consequences if her friend no longer had a lease, "...on second thought just pack your shit and come over, also you had better thank God you bought that precious Christine of yours in cash". Elspeth paled at the implication of what could of happened to her precious Cadillac Coup Deville if she had had a car loan out on it. The old beauty was circa 1967 and was more important to her than her friend, well, almost more important.

"Alright I'll grab some food and change into my pj's with my comfy driving sandals. I'll pack everything up and crash at your place while you're on base", El told her before ending the call. She had packing to do.

* * *

It was very late by the time the 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulled into the parking spot in front of the diner. All occupants of the vehicle were feeling weary and in the case of at least two very hungry as well. Dean popped out of the driver's side and stretched. The drive from the "Bat Cave" in Kansas to Virginia had been long and exhausting. Unfortunately in his foul mood over the sour relationship with his younger brother he had made the whole drive without breaks. He was starving and really had to make use of the diner's restroom.

"This place is small but according to the website has been around awhile and has cheap food", came a rumble from beside him. Dean jumped at seeing Cas not two inches from him. It seemed that with stealing more grace the other had gotten his ninja skills back. He then heard the passenger door slam, but before he could lecture Sam on how to treat his Baby the other was already opening the door under a brightly lit sign that proclaimed the place to be Doumar's. _'That's a really weird name for a burger joint'_ He brushed off Sam's behavior and shut his door locking the car. By the time he actually made it into the place Sam and Cas were seated at the bar looking at paper menus. Cas looked confused as usual but Sam had a suspicious grin on his face. As Dean took his customary seat next to his brother the other man proceeded to tease him.

"Looks like this place only has ice cream Dean", he whipped his head in Sam's direction looking horrified. What burger joint didn't have pie? However as he looked around the hustle and bustle of the place he realized that there was in fact ice cream paraphernalia everywhere, including a practically ancient looking ice cream cone maker. He thumped his head down with a groan as their waitress for the night sashayed over.

"You alright there hun"? The voice was pleasant enough and when Dean looked up it was into a gorgeous pair of hazel eyes. This waitress was pretty alright and Dean flashed one of his customary grins.

"You betcha", he quickly glanced at her name tag, "Karen". The woman blushed and tutted at him. She proceeded to ask if they wanted anything to drink. Once they gave their orders she scurried off again. He huffed at the reaction and turned to survey the place. They had no idea what kind of nasty dark and creepy thing they were dealing with at the moment and looking for everything was their starting point. Everyone in the diner looked human though and he got bored with his surveying rather quickly. Just then the bell above the door on the other side chimed and someone hurried in out of the cold.

Sam looked up just in time to see Dean get a peculiar look on his face. He had only seen this look a handful of times and had to force the urge to pinch himself down. The very last time he had seen that look it had been directed at the angel on his other side. He followed his older brother's stare and found himself looking at a gorgeous woman by the takeout counter. She wasn't very tall (not that he could judge) and would probably only come to his brother's chin. Her knee high boots and black skinny jeans hugged the muscular curvature of her thighs and calves. She was wearing a simple but thin Slytherin T-shirt proclaiming her a Harry Potter fan. The shirt was tight and stretched over a full bosom that accentuated the rest of her curves. Her face was heart shaped but not too soft, her hair was a golden ash color and was held up by a scrunchy. As the woman turned to the cashier they could see that the ponytail went all the way down to her lower back. He saw Dean's Adam's apple bob and remembered his brother had a thing about chicks and long hair. He didn't break his concentration as their food showed up and that was when Cas finally got clued into the situation. He peered over to where they were staring and went from relaxed to stony in a millisecond. He grabbed Sam's elbow to get his attention and stage whispered to him while Dean was distracted.

"I would not like for Dean to get involved with her. She is an angel and her grace is unfamiliar to me", was what he said. Sam's eye widened in shock as the woman received her food and left back through where she came. Dean just kept staring at the swinging door and Sam decided that now would be a good time to get his attention.

"Dean", he stated the other's name urgently hoping to snap him out of it. Dean shook himself and turned towards Sam still reeling from the site of the most gorgeous woman he had come across. Hell instead of being weirded out by her shirt he had just thought of Charlie and the woman becoming friends instantly. He had to shake himself of the notion seeing as he didn't even know the woman in the least bit, that and Sammy was trying to get his attention about something. The fog the sight of the woman induced cleared as Sam started talking.

"Cas says she's an angel Dean and since we don't know what's going on, hands off". Dean frowned at Sam not entirely happy with what was coming out of his little brother's mouth. However he didn't say anything and just tucked into his bacon cheeseburger and fries which were slightly chilled for some reason. Sam huffed when Dean ignored him and just tucked in. Cas simply shook his head at the two before tucking into his own burger with gusto. The angel still had an obsession with them even though that little spat with Famine had been four years ago.

Once they had finished and paid they left the diner to find a motel. Sam was distracted by the full feeling in his stomach (that didn't happen often) and ended up almost knocking his brother over. His sudden stop caused the angel behind him to knock into him and that hurt. _'Damn angels and their immovable objectivity' _He then proceeded to give Dean a tongue lashing but stopped when he saw what Dean was staring at. There was a woman cooing (he couldn't describe it any other way) and petting the Impala. It was the same woman that Cas had identified as an angel and Sam felt a sense of dread. Then again since when had angels even liked cars enough to coo over them? He started to go around Dean (who once again was just gaping at the woman) to talk to her when he spotted another vehicle on the other side that made him pause, pause again, and then just gape. There on the other side of the Impala was a 1967 Cadillac Coup Deville. Its paint was of similar ebony chrome as the Impala but had a tan soft top that off setted the dark color perfectly. The tires were the only thing on the Cady that looked even remotely modern. The rest looked to be of original stock and Sam felt his mouth go dry. He then wolf whistled at said vehicle startling the woman next to the Impala.

If looks could kill Sam would have been dead on the spot as surely as if an archangel had caused him to implode. Fierce silver narrowed at him and he realized that the woman had mistaken the whistle to be directed at her. He flushed in embarrassment and went to apologize but her gaze had refocused on Dean and Cas. She looked all three of them up and down and then huffed turning on her heel. What happened next shocked the men. Instead of walking across the parking lot to another vehicle she strutted up to the Cadillac, pulled out a set of keys, and got in. The Deville purred to life almost instantly and sped out of the parking lot. Sam suddenly was of a like mind to Dean who was just gaping at where the Cadillac had exited the parking lot.

By the time they snapped Dean out of his trance, found a good hotel (for once), and were pulling into the parking lot it was two in morning and both humans were exhausted. They wearily climbed out of the Impala and grabbed their duffels out of the trunk. Sam turned to enter the hotel and heard a soft thump behind him. He turned to see that Dean had dropped his duffel and was staring shell shocked across the street at a apartment complex. Before he could ask his brother what the fuck is issue was tonight he saw what Dean had been staring at and was gaping as well. There parked almost directly across the street from them was the Deville from earlier. Sam couldn't believe it when the lobby doors opened up and the angel stepped out. Her hair was down and fluttered about her in golden waves. Her tank top (Adventure Time really?) was more loose fitting than the t-shirt but still accentuated her bust and waist. She was wearing loose fitting pajama bottoms and black sandals. What really grabbed their attention though was the precarious stack of large boxes she was carrying.

Before he could stop him his older brother was sprinting across the street to help her leaving his duffel on the pavement. Sam dutifully picked it up and put both their duffels back in the trunk. He shut it and then hurried over to where Dean was starting to grab at boxes in order to help the unknown angel out. Cas followed closely behind out of concern that Dean was going to offend the other angel and get himself smited for his chivalry. When they got close enough they heard the female angel snap at Dean in an accusatory and hostile tone.

"What the fuck? Are you stalking me or something"? Was what she was yelling at him. Before Dean could assure that they hadn't been Cas replied for him, showing his lack of knowledge in human customs and curtsies.

"Yes", he replied simply. Dean and Sam looked at him horrified while the woman just glared at him. She made a sound close to a growl before she replied.

"Well shoo, I'm in the middle of moving and don't have time for stalkers", she gave her response without missing a beat making Cas look at her with amusement. She then proceeded to dive for the boxes and attempt to lift them all at once again. Before Dean could try to physically help again Sam made a suggestion.

"Why don't we help you with those before we leave"? He asked this simply as if they helped strangers move everyday. She looked at him incredually over the box she was holding. In order to hopefully get her to agree with it he added what Dean called his 'Puppy dog eyes'. She gave him a look of void of emotion before finally sighing and handing the box she was holding to Dean.

"Fine you and green eyes here", Dean glowed with the fact she had noticed, "can load these boxes into my trunk", she then tossed Sam the keys to the gorgeous Deville and he was shocked that she had done so easily. She then turned to Cas.

"You blue eyes", Dean slumped with the realization she had noticed Cas too and Sam had to hold in a laugh, "can come with me to my apartment and help with the rest". Dean really slumped over the box on that note. Sam wasn't surprised though. Cas was another angel after all so it was natural that the female angel trusted him more than Dean on instinct. Cas dutifully followed the other angel through the automatic doors into the lobby. He didn't know what to think of this angel. She was just as powerful as him if not more so and seemed to have no allegiance to Metatron. She would have recognized them if she had and probably attacked. Also her profanity bothered him, no angel he had met since the Fall had utilized it and it was a purely human trait.

Before he realized it they had entered and exited the elevator and were in front of her apartment door. She took a key out of the pocket of her pajama bottoms and unlocked the door to let him through. The apartment had once looked lived in but was now spartan. There were several more huge boxes and a few overly large stuffed duffels as well.

"You are moving in quite a hurry. Has someone disturbed you", he asked the question hoping to see where her allegiances lie in the current situation. Perhaps she could even help him and Hannah find some of the errant angels that refused to come back home. She looked at him as if confused by the question.

"No. I'm moving in with my best friend Zoey across town in order to be closer to the Naval Base", was her reply and it had him stiffening in shock. Could she be the one behind the disappearances? He scanned her for malicious intent as she handed him one of the duffels. His grace barely touched hers and her grace lashed out in response to the touch. The bulbs in the kitchen burst with the clash and they both dropped the duffels they were carrying with a gasp. She recovered first and handed him the second duffel. She then proceeded to grab the remaining two boxes and scurried out the door grabbing her key on exit. He just simply stared after her a moment before collecting himself and following. _'What an interesting unprovoked reaction'_.

* * *

The wolf whistle had startled her. She never got those kinds of responses from men. Zoe often argued with her that she did and was just too dense to notice. El hadn't even noticed the men approach thanks to the gorgeous car that had parked next to hers. While she was a diehard Cadillac girl the Chevy Impala next to Christine made her mouth go dry. She had reached a hand out to touch it when the wolf whistle had startled her. She snapped her head up and glared at the source. She had to look up a bit because the guy was so tall. He was dressed simply in jeans and a plaid button up. He was muscled from head to toe and had gorgeous hazel eyes that looked back at her apologetically. _'Huh, maybe he isn't an asshole'._ Elspeth then turned her eyes to the second slightly shorter male. The first foremost thing that caught her attention was the amazing jade eyes that looked at her in shock. The man had short but ruffled blonde hair in comparison to the longish brown locks of his companion and was clean shaven while the other had obvious stubble. He wore a black t-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. Her eyes than lit on the shortest of the three who was staring at her with amused blue eyes. He had black just-had-sex hair and a light shade of stubble that was essentially just five o'clock shadow. He wore a suit with a ruffled well loved tan trench coat that helped accentuate what little height he had over her.

Since none of the men had spoken while she was surveying them she took that as her cue to leave. Doing an about face she headed to her car and left. Once she got back to the apartment she packed and changed. By the time she finished it was nearly two in the morning. She fought back a yawn and piled some of the boxes in a stack. What she didn't expect was for the blonde man from before to suddenly appear out of nowhere. She snapped at him in shock and slight fear. What was he, a stalker or something? She was even more surprised to see the other two just behind him. That is until she spied the Impala across the street at the hotel. _'Of course they had to be at that one'._ When she tried to get them to leave the tall one just had to offer their help and give a puppy dog face. She had a weakness for adorable men and that look made her protests fall short. When she had blue eyes follow her she hadn't expected him to have the same crackling energy she did. Heck, when they had talked downstairs she hadn't sensed a single out of the ordinary thing about the man. Out of nowhere energy came out of him and tried to touch her invisibly. Her own energy recoiled and ended up finishing off the rest of the lights in the apartment. She scurried about handing him the duffels and grabbing boxes not saying a word. Elspeth didn't wanna know she really didn't. Unfortunately for her blue eyes was stubborn and spoke as they entered the elevator.

"I apologize for my forwardness. I had not thought to ask before reaching my grace out to yours", came the stiff apology. _'Grace'?_ She vaguely remembered the man who had kidnapped her speaking of that. She had no clue what that was and how it pertained to her though.

"It's alright just don't do that again ok"? He tilted his head and looked at her with confusion. The look was adorable and managed to get a smile out of her. He then straightened and introduced himself and his companions.

"My name is Castiel and the two humans downstairs are Dean and Sam Winchester". The way he spoke it was if he was saying they weren't human. However she highly doubted she was anything else than what she had been on Monday. Just then they reached the outside where Sam and Dean were finished stacking the boxes in the trunk. Castiel put the duffels in her backseat without having to be told, which was nice. Once they were done packing everything into her car all three men turned to her expectantly. She blinked at them awkwardly and shuffled her foot.

"Thanks for your help". Elspeth stated this simply hoping to escape them and get to the safety of her friend's apartment. Sam just stared at her a minute before shaking his head and crossing the street to the hotel. Castiel looked from her to Dean who was just standing there not moving before heading across the street to where Sam had gone. Dean shuffled his feet a bit before staring her straight in the eye. The intensity caught her off guard and she had no idea where it came from.

"I don't suppose we'll be seeing each other again", he sounded disappointed which caught her even more off guard. She had yelled at him and bossed him around yet he wanted to see her again? There were a thousand different reasons she shouldn't do what she was thinking but she had the urge to see this man again too for whatever reason.

"Well since I'm assuming you guys are new to the area", Dean nodded an affirmative, "I can give you my number in case you guys need help with anything". You would think she had offered him the keys to Fort Knox with how much the man brightened up. They switched phones quickly and exchanged numbers. Dean gave her a grin and a wink which caused her face to flush. He then ran across the street to his friends. She tucked her phone back into her pocket once she texted Zoe that she was on her way.

"He flirted with you and you gave him your phone number? Damn, talk about a miracle", Zoe told her after she recounted her encounter with the three. She looked to her friend incredulously.

"I tell you all about my kidnapping, the fact that one of those three was like the people who took me, and all you get out of it is that this Dean Winchester guy flirted with me? Seriously"! Elspeth was furious. They were curled up under the other's blanket in her bedroom discussing all that had happened in the past 48 hours and her friend had focused on the least important of information. The ginger simply rolled over to her friend with a sigh of exasperation.

"Isn't it obvious El? You, the men who took you and this Castiel fellow are all angels". She stated this simply and succinctly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Meanwhile Elspeth was having a bit of a panic attack. There was no way she got turned into an angel, no way. She rolled onto her other side away from her friend in order to sleep on it. She wasn't going to get anywhere by just panicking.

* * *

The next day had Dean up and about before Sam. It was unusual and slightly strange but given the encounter with the female angel the other night Cas was not surprised by the other man's behavior. That and it was entertaining to see Sam squawk at his brother for having too much energy. When asked if he wanted something while Dean was out he refused. Dean stepped out and without preamble gazed longingly across the street. The Cadillac was gone and he felt his mood dampen slightly. However he then remembered that he had gotten her number and brightened again. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts to see a new name. _'Elspeth huh'._ The name was a tad unusual but he didn't care. Elspeth had to be one of the most beautiful women he had come across and sassy too. He penned a quick text to her.

'**Good morning, this is Dean from last night (this morning?). Was wondering if you wanted to catch breakfast together? ****' **He felt like a chick adding the smiley at the end but whatever. He strode over to the Impala whistling merrily as he opened the driver's side and climbed in. The reply came as he started Baby's engine up.

'**...it's only 9 in the am you ass. I'm still in bed and you probably can't convince me to leave it'.** Dean checked his watch to confirm and yes it was nine in the morning. He'd never really gotten much sleep as a hunter so the six hour he had felt like heaven. With that he remembered that Elspeth was supposed to be an angel and didn't angels not need sleep? In any case he replied back with something he hoped was convincing.

'**I'll buy both breakfast and coffee'?** If she did actually rest as weird as it was he could probably convince her with caffeine. The reply had an affirmative and a suggestion that made him crinkle his nose in distaste.

'**That's more like it. Sure, wanna meet up at the Starbuck's by Walgreen's'?** He and Sam had never been comfortable entering a Starbuck's and the coffee was damn expensive but he could deal if it meant a sort of date with the woman. He texted back asking for directions and then put the car in reverse in order to head on his way.

Sam watched Dean on his phone and somehow just knew he was texting the angel. He never listened when Sam warned him something was a bad idea after all. He simply sighed and went to boot up his laptop. He contacted a former marine buddy of John's and got to work making up contractor's ID's and passes for him and Dean. Cas would stay at the hotel or do flight reconnaissance which he assured Sam he still had the power to do.

Dean pulled into the Starbuck's with trepidation. When he stepped out of Baby and went to lock her up he saw the Cadillac a few car lengths's away and smiled brightly. Yeah she had beaten him there but he had to ask for direction so he thought he had done alright. He strode over to the entrance and hurried inside to see where she might be at. The scents of rich coffee, vanilla, and hazelnut greeted him along with some hippie alternative music Sam might listen to. He scanned the patrons and jade met steel. She started in her seat when he found her and gave him a shaky half smile. He frowned a bit at the reaction and made his way over slowly.

"Everything alright there El? You look like you saw a ghost or something", he shortened her name without thinking about it and got a glare in response.

"Who told you, you could shorten my name? As for the second thing, let's just say I saw some people I'd rather not see on my way here", she replied. It was true. She had seen one of the guys from the group of kidnappers on the street a few blocks from Zoey's apartment and it had unnerved her. The entirety of the rest of the drive over she had been shaky. Strangely enough Dean's prescience was helping her calm some.

"Elspeth is really long and I don't wanna slip that up. Now what do you want for coffee hmm"? His baritone had softened slightly and the caring way he looked at her made her flush slightly. Again she wasn't used to a guy paying that much attention to her.

"Fine call me El then. My best friend Zoey does the same thing all the damn time anyway. As for coffee I could really use a venti (which means large) cappuccino with vanilla", she had to clarify the size when he gave a confused look at the word venti. It was pretty obvious to her as soon as he walked in he had never been to a Starbuck's before and had no idea what he was getting into. As he walked away she couldn't help but look him up and down. He was wearing the same jeans and black t-shirt with the exact same jacket. She frowned a bit wondering why the man hadn't changed but was then distracted by the nice fit of said jeans. He really was a pretty man and she was only human after all, or was she? She tipped her head back against the booth to think and was startled when Dean's warm body pushed in next to hers instead of across from her. She took the cappuccino gratefully and tried to ignore how much she wanted to lean into his shoulder. Elspeth had always been an affectionate woman and Dean had managed to wiggle into that category without her permission.

Just as he went to ask her what was wrong his cell pinged with a text from Sam.

'**Dude where are you? I'm starved and you've been gone a while. Did you get lost Dean'? **He scowled at his phone in a way that Elspeth caught herself thinking adorable. The text had to be from his brother and she got confirmation in his sigh of exasperation.

"I completely forgot I was on a breakfast run. Don't suppose you know any good places with to go in the area", Dean asked her hopefully. The pleading look she was getting caused another surge of affection and she sighed.

"Follow my car and I'll show you. Your brother and friend weren't the only ones promised breakfast after all", she stated standing with cappuccino in hand. He drank in the sight of her in tight blue jeans and an equally form fitting t-shirt, this one black with a World War Z graphic. He scrambled after her grabbing his coffee and heading towards the Impala. The distraction she drove him to was going to kill him.

By the time they got to the hotel with Waffle House to go in hand he was sure Sammy knew what he had been doing. He didn't care. Elspeth so far had managed to hold his attention better than even Lisa. He hadn't even noticed the pretty cashier at Waffle House or the gorgeous clerk at the front desk of the hotel. There might actually be something wrong with him. On the way over to the elevator he made sure to text Sam that they had company coming and got a snarky reply about crushing on her like a teenager. The comment had earned Sam a headlock as soon as Dean and Elspeth put the food down. Luckily for them Sam had stashed everything about supernatural creatures as well as their guns before they got up there. Unfortunately for them Sam had left the newspaper out. As soon as she saw it she knew that Dean and Sam were a little more than they let on to being.

"You guys private detectives or something", she inquired taking the newspaper cut out off the bed as she sat down. Both men flinched over their food and she got the strangest emotions from both of them. The most prominent being fear and trepidation. She looked to them confused by their reactions and caught a glint out of the corner of her eye. Stuffing a piece of chocolate chip waffle in her mouth she subtly reached over and nearly choked when she pulled out a slightly decorative white handle pistol. Dean yelped and went for it as soon as he saw it. She let go and let him taking while setting her food and coffee aside.

"Definitely private detective's then huh", was all she said to them. Her thoughts were rioting in her brain though. Should she tell them and get some professional help to make sure she wasn't crazy? Dean and Sam shared a confused look. Didn't she know about Hunter's already? She was an angel after all. Sam nodded to Dean to take over the explanation this time. Dean turned to Elspeth hesitantly knowing that once she realized he was a hunter she would not want contact with him anymore. He met her timber eye's as he carefully laid his and Sam's entire (semi-entire) history as hunters bare to her. He was definitely not going to include his time as a demon nor was he including the Mark of Cain but Dean figured now wasn't the time for those things. Once he finished he gulped down the rest of his cold coffee for courage. Throughout his explanation Sam had stayed where he was at his laptop with his chin in his hand simply observing Elspeth. Not once during Dean's explanation had she blinked, moved, or changed expression. It was kind of creepy but not at all unusual for an angel. Once Dean finished she tipped her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"Damn and I thought I had it bad growing up knowing that ghosts were real, meanwhile you guys were dealing with the rest of it", their heads snapped up at her words in confusion.

"What do you mean growing up"? Sam asked quizzically. Angels manifested in heaven after all. It was Elspeth's turn to be confused.

"I was a kid when I sensed my first spirit. I grew up in a small town in Wisconsin that was just chocked full of ghosts now that I think about it. I've been a sensitive all my life, what did you think I meant", she asked them getting more confused and frustrated with each disbelieving glance she got from them. Sam and Dean for their part were flabbergasted. Since when did angels age and grow as humans do. It wasn't until Sam glanced at the newspaper and saw the picture of the last footage on the ECP security camera that it clicked. The female sailor with her gun up had the same height and build as Elspeth and while he couldn't see the face due to the hat she was wearing he was willing to make a bet.

"Elspeth is it you in that photo? Were you one of the two that disappeared". Dean was looking at him like he was nuts but Elspeth had paled considerably at his questions. This pretty much gave him his answer. Of course Cas had to pick that moment to fly into the room. Elspeth squeaked and did a combat dive behind one of the beds grabbing the second gun under the other pillow flipping the safety off in a fluid practiced motion. When she faced who she was pointing the weapon at she relaxed.

"Don't do that"! She yelled at Cas standing up and putting the safety back on. She had to wince at the guy's alarmed expression. She had to feel for the man(?), it wasn't everyday you saw someone capable of flipping a switch in their brain like that. Then again as hunters Sam and Dean more than likely had the same exact reflexes. The confused looks they were giving her finally registered.

"What", she asked them giving a confused glance of her own.

"How do you know how to wield a human weapon like that", the first question came from Castiel and she had to gape at him.

"She's one of the sailors that disappeared on Monday Cas", Sam replied for her and she was grateful. Had Elspeth responded it would have been full of sassy snark. Cas looked from Sam to Elspeth with confusion.

"But she is an angel of heaven's host not a human", his reply caused a cooling sensation from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Next she felt the gun she was holding slip out of her hand to the floor with a dull thud. The buzzing lilting voices were in the forefront of her mind again as she felt both her lip quiver and the energy from before build up. Sam and Dean were yelling something at her but she couldn't hear them through the cacophony of noise in her head. Cas's voice reached her but not in the way she thought it would. She didn't see his mouth move but felt a deep bass note in her head. It was soothing and soon she felt the energy abate and she could feel her limbs again. She would have collapsed had Dean not rushed forward and caught her in his arms. She instantly latched onto him with a sob and melted into his body.

Dean glared back at Cas for causing the woman to panic. Sam then explained to the confused angel that Elspeth had indeed been human just two days ago. The concept floored the angel. How anyone could have turned a human into an angel and in only 48 hours boggled him. Dean continuously rubbed circles into Elspeth's back as she cried it out. Of all the things to happen to her she just had to have been turned into something she didn't want to be.

"Y-you can c-change me back right", she hiccupped. The question seemed to offend Castiel who puffed up like an indignant bird.

"Why would you want to change back? You are now a servant on high and are able to help thousands more than what you did as a sailor", he tilted his head confused at the reaction his words brought. Instead of accepting what he said and taking the new gift as it was she ripped herself out of Deans embrace and stood. She glared at him fiercely and marched forward until there was barely an inch between them. Her body quivered with intense rage that only an angel could feel.

"Not every human on earth would consider this a gift you fucking wanker", Elspeth voice had lowered an octave and had an accent reminisce of both Balthazar and Crowley. The word that was meant as an insult also was in both the demon and angel's dictionaries. Dean approached them slowly hoping to get Elspeth away from Cas before he pissed her off enough to punch him. She would lose that fight he was sure of it.

"Well since I don't know the method with which you were turned I can't 'fix' it. Even if I did I wouldn't". He raised his hands in air quotes around the word fix. That and the second statement caused Elspeth to snap. Before even Castiel could react she grabbed his left wrist hard enough to break and twisted in an intricate movement causing him to shout in pain and fall to his knees on the carpet. Dean was the first one to snap out of the shock her actions caused and ripped her arm away from Cas.

"What the fuck El? You can't just go around breaking bone because you don't like what someone says to you", he said this as softly as possible trying to get the angry woman to calm down. Cas cradled his broken wrist with his other hand as he healed. Sam just looked on at the whole mess still in shock at the move Elspeth had pulled.

"Help me fix this and I won't have to break anymore bones Dean", she said this calmly giving Dean a blank stare. He sighed and let go of her hand as Cas stood up.

"Alright let's find the sons-of-bitches that did this to you".

End Chapter

"WOOHOO IT'S FINALLY DONE"

Cas: "Must you shout so loudly"

Me: "Not my fault you went and drank a whole liquor again"

Dean: "Why did you do that Cas" *puts head in hands*

Cas: "By her writing we do not have our profound bond anymore" *looks at Dean forlornly*

Me: "You won't end this fic lonely Cas don't worry. In the meantime readers please review. For all the Supernatural fans out there this is my first SPN fic and I would like mercy not flames please".


End file.
